Fireworks at Midnight
by AJRedRobin
Summary: This takes place over a 15 year period, from one Chinese New Year that would bring tragedy to another that would bring great joy.


Synopsis: Fireworks at Midnight

This takes place over a 15 year period, from one Chinese New Year that would bring tragedy to another that would bring great joy.

Characters: Caine, Dao, and Peter

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them. I promise to return them, hopefully in the condition that I found them. Perhaps a little more wiser for the experience.

Fireworks at Midnight

By

Alisa Joaquin

Colors blossomed then faded as each exploded in a cacophony of sound. Eyes were raised skyward with wonder while others shook their heads, not understanding what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" Vance Cavanaugh yelled. "It's midnight."

"Something's going on at that temple, again. They're shooting off fireworks. Sure looks pretty from here."

"Fireworks, this time of year. It ain't the fourth of July. Get in here boy before you get pneumonia. One of these days I'm going up to that temple and have a word with those so-called priests. Doing things that just ain't natural. Makes my blood boil."

While there were those that scoffed and did not understand its purpose, there were those who knew. The temple was alight with excitement and sound as music was played, firecrackers were lit, and a dragon danced. Many were wishing each other gung hai fat choi, eating moon cakes, longevity noodles, and giving each other coins in small red envelopes. The families of the monks and priests had come just for this special occasion, all except for one particular family, and yet no one could remain sad for very long. The celebration would be followed by feasting for several days. Prayers would be invoked, prayers of good luck, good health, and good wealth.

It is the year of the horse. Fire and earth are its elements, its nature yearning for independence and freedom, despite the cost. Horse years are notorious historical turning points. Turbulent, untamed, and chaotic. Every 12 years the Horse comes around asking it's pinching question "Are you awake?"

A figure walked through the temple among the midst of chaos. He approached the leader of the temple, and eyed the boy at his side. He bowed respectfully, and yet begrudgingly, as if the man before him was dust at his feet.

"Gung hai fat choi," the boy said cheerfully.

The man did not respond. Instead he asked, "You are Caine?"

"Yes," the man at the boy's side responded.

"I am Dao. I was sent to observe your methods of training. The Masters wish to know whether you are following the old teachings, especially their training in fighting."

"We train, but we do not fight. We train so we do not have to."

"Of course," Master Dao replied, his eyes holding the priest in his gaze as if to challenge him.

"Please," Caine stated, turning his head and breaking the gaze. "It is a celebration. Let's not speak of such things for the moment. You are welcome to join us. I will have a student take your things to a chamber."

"I can do it, father," the boy stated.

"You will miss the celebration, Peter."

"It's okay. I need a break."

Dao followed the young one. This was a complication he had not foreseen. No matter, he was here for one purpose, but this was not the time. Caine was correct it was a celebration, but not for him.

Another round of fireworks exploded and a young man watched them as their colors lit up the sky. His thoughts returned from the past, from another celebration, though that celebration that year turned into turmoil and chaos; a year filled with tragedy.

This year he felt would be different. There was a touch of spring come early as new green leaf buds appeared. It had the promise of chaos being returned to order. A rooster crowed, such an odd occurrence, but this was Chinatown and strange things always seemed to happen in this place. His emotions were on edge after seeing the man in the street, carrying another from a burning building. After entering the world of the shadow, his mind could not forget what he saw, the brands, and the eyes. He had to know.

The next day brought joy beyond reckoning, for both. He felt his son's body tremble as the tears fell, tears of joy. His own tears fell silently as joy filled his being. His son had survived.

To think that he nearly missed this that he simply passed through this place without a single thought.

"Peter," Caine kissed his forehead. "Stay with me."

"Sure, Pop. I'll stay, but I'm going to have to do something later."

Caine gave his son a questioning look.

"I'll tell you about it later. Oh, by the way, gung hai fat choi."

Caine gave his son a wide grin, remembering another New Year where things were not so joyous, a year that brought sorrow. This year would be different. This year brought back order from chaos.

After 15 years, the year of the rooster did indeed bring a chance to rebuild.

End


End file.
